the_national_dexfandomcom-20200213-history
Kabutops, Gengar, Mudkip! The ExtraDex 1
|image=Extra1.jpg|show=The ExtraDex!|epnumber=1|season=1|airdate=Feb 10, 2014|people=Rival Jimmy|producer=Jirard Khalil, Michael Barryte|editor=Rival Jimmy|previous=None|next=Zangoose, Tyranitar, Dunsparce}} Kabutops, Gengar, Mudkip! - The ExtraDex! Episode 1! is the first episode of The ExtraDex! series. It is hosted by Rival Jimmy and it covers Kabutops, Gengar, and Mudkip! It aired on February 10th, 2014 and can be viewed here. "Every week on The ExtraDex, Jimmy updates past episodes with new trivia and battle strategy from Pokemon X and Y, three at a time! This week, we find out how Kabutops fares in new weather conditions, the origin of Mega Gengar, and...Mudkip." - Youtube description Kabutops Original Episode: Kabutops KILLS POKEMON!? - The Dex! Episode 1! New/Updated Trivia (no new trivia) New/Updated Battle Strategy Swift Swim Sweeper * Item: Life Orb* * Ability: Swift Swim * Nature: Adamant (+Attack, -Sp. Attack)* * EVs: 252 Atk / 4 Def / 252 Spe * Moves: ** Aqua Jet/Rapid Spin ** Stone Edge ** Swords Dance ** Waterfall * Pairing a Swift Swim Kabutops with a Drizzle Pokemon like Politoed is no longer banned * Swords Dance makes it possible for Kabutops to sweep in the Rain * Waterfall and Stone Edge are powerful STAB moves * Aqua Jet can be used against faster threats or Rapid Spin to remove entry hazards Wallbreaker * Item: Choice Band * Ability: Swift Swim * Nature: Jolly (+Speed, -Sp. Attack)* * EVs: 252 Atk / 4 Def / 252 Spe * Moves: ** Aqua Jet ** Stone Edge ** Low Kick ** Waterfall Gengar Original Episode: Gengar, Dark Clefable!? - The Dex! Episode 2! New/Updated Trivia General Info * Gengar received a mega evolution in gen 6 * Gengar-Mega's shiny color is now white In-Depth Trivia * Gengar-Mega sports a new third eye wich enables it to see into other dimensions * In most Eastern religions, most notably Hinduism, the third eye is located on your forehead between your normal eyes and has been know to symbolize a state of enlightment or perception beyond your ordinary sight * In many mammalian brains, including humans, there exists a tiny little thing known as the pineal gland. Scientist aren't actually sure what the function is, but it seems to have most to do with sexual development, sleep patterns, and our interaction with the various cycles of nature ** However, scientists also think that the pineal gland is distantly related to cells found in the eye especially because they appear to be photosensitive, meaning that they react to light ** Also, research has been done into the relationship of the pineal gland and DMT (Dimethyltryptamine), which is a naturally occuring psycho-active brain chemical which, even in small amounts, can cause humans to experience psychedelic hallucinations and feelings of spirituality New/Updated Battle Strategy 'Wallbreaker' * Item: Life Orb* * Ability: Levitate * Nature: Timid (+Speed, -Attack)* * EVs: 252 Atk / 4 Def / 252 Spe * Moves: ** Destiny Bond ** Shadow Ball/Sludge Bomb/Sludge Wave ** Focus Blast ** Thunderbolt * Destiny Bond makes Gengar a great wallbreaker because it protects from moves that hurt it most such as sucker punch and pursuit * Shadow Ball/Sludge Bomb/Sludge Wave are good STAB moves for Gengar to use after using Destiny Bond * Focus Blast and Thunderbolt are good coverage options, depending on the opponent's type Mudkip Original Episode: The Dex! Mudkip! Episode 3 New/Updated Trivia (no new trivia) New/Updated Battle Strategy Weakness Policy Gimmick * Item: Weakness Policy * Ability: Torrent * Nature: (not metioned) * EVs: (not mentioned) * Moves: ** Waterfall* ** Ice Beam* ** ** * The new item, Weakness Policy, boots your Atk and Sp. Atk two stages when you're hit by a super effective attack. Mudkip's only weakness is to grass, so maybe of you got hit by a grass-type move, then survive, Mudkip will probably be able to sweep * This strategy isn't the most viable Gallery Extra1.jpg|Thumbnail Extra1WP.jpg|Mudkip Weakness Policy Extra1SB.jpg|Gengar Shadow Ball Extra1DB.jpg|Gengar Destiny Bond Extra1Shiny.jpg|Gengar-Mega Shiny Extra1AJ.jpg|Kabutops Aqua Jet Extra1SE.jpg|Kabutops Stone Edge Extra1SD.jpg|Kabutops Swords Dance EndCard.jpg|End Card Category:The ExtraDex! Category:Kabutops Category:Gengar Category:Mudkip